vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is the tenth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-second episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Sacrifice Promo JEREMY MAKES A DANGEROUS MISTAKE — Elena decides to take matters into her own hands and offers a tempting incentive to Rose for her help. When things take an unexpected turn, however, Rose calls on to deal with the plan Elena has set in motion, which involves her trying to get Klaus's attention. ’s reckless attempt to help retrieve the moonstone lands him in a life-threatening position and forces to put himself in danger to protect him from Katherine. Bonnie and Luka form a closer connection. shows the Lockwood cellar, where she makes a discovery that leaves them both terrified. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Lauren Cohan as Rose *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Guest Cast * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Bryton James as Luka Co-Starring * Bree Condon as Alice * James Harvey Ward as Cody Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson * This is the third episode to have all the main characters in it. The previous two episodes are Plan B and Masquerade. * This episode had 3.46 million viewers in USA. *Marcos Siega directed Mason's transformation video. *Jeremy going in for a kiss with Bonnie was not scripted. **According to Zap2It's Carina MacKenzie, it was Steven R. McQueen improvising. *Cody dies. Cultural References *Slater's password is "Kristen Stewart", the name of the actress who plays Bella in the Twilight Saga. *Alice, Slater's girlfriend, looks and dresses like Chanterelle, the vampire wannabe in Buffy, the Vampire Slayer episode 2x07, "Lie to Me". Quotes Elena: "Sound like you guys already have it all planned out." Damon: "Yup, we're awesome!" ---- Elena: "I don't question why everyone tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I try so hard to save everyone else." ---- Damon: (To Elena) "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." ---- Damon: "I'd rather poke my eyes out." Katherine: "They're such pretty eyes." ---- Elena: "They`re willing to risk everyone that I love, and I`m not." ---- Damon: "I killed you. You were dead." Elijah:"For centuries now." Gallery Videos Pictures Sacrifice01.jpg Sacrifice02.jpg Sacrifice03.jpg Sacrifice04.jpg Sacrifice05.jpg Sacrifice06.jpg Sacrifice08.jpg Sacrifice09.jpg Sacrifice10.jpg Sacrifice11.jpg Sacrifice12.jpg Sacrifice13.jpg Sacrifice14.jpg shhhh.gif|click 4 animation vlcsnap-00005.jpg vlcsnap-00006.jpg vlcsnap-00007.jpg vlcsnap-00008.jpg 37.gif 210vampirediaries0100.jpg ElenapunchDamon.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy.jpg 340040.jpg 158767 1737606925935 1737484522875 25578 1382 b.jpg 51350 1737599605752 1737485682904 25808 826 b.jpg Vlcsnap-00023.jpg Vlcsnap-00025.jpg Vlcsnap-00024.jpg Vlcsnap-00017.jpg Vlcsnap-00019.jpg Vlcsnap-00015.jpg Vlcsnap-00014.jpg Vlcsnap-00013.jpg Vlcsnap-00012.jpg Vlcsnap-00020.jpg Vlcsnap-00016.jpg Vlcsnap-00011.jpg Elena katherine.jpg Vlcsnap-00010.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters